The Party
by mlewis
Summary: After the battle with Aizen, the 11th division decides to throw a party. Various pairings. My first fic. Please review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.

Aizen and his minions had finally been defeated, and because of this the eleventh division was feeling a little bit restless. There was nothing to fight at the moment.This was bad thing for the Eleventh division and the other shinigami if the Eleventh got _too_ bored. Yamamoto ordered Zaraki to find a way to keep the troops from getting too restless. And so, it began.

It simply started as a small party for the members of the Eleventh division soon most of Seireitei was involved. Renji showed up to see his old comrades and was invited to stay and share the sake. Soon enough word got around that there was sake to be had in the Eleventh division area drawing Shunsui and Matsumoto to join. Soon enough Hitsugaya, Byakuya, and Nanao showed up to retrieve the missing parts of their division. They were coerced into staying as well. Next thing the Eleventh division knows is the gate is being broken down to reveal none other than Ichigo and the rest of the ryoka, who had apparently been invited by Yachiru. Since they were already there they decided that they might as well stay and enjoy the party. Soon enough random shinigami began appearing and joining in the fun.

Now an all out party is happening. Soon enough Renji decides to challenge Ichigo to a drinking game, somehow Shunsui hears the suggestion and decides he will join. As a group they decide that the loser has to kiss Byakuya. While these plans are being made Hitsugaya and Byakuya are slowly sipping their sake and complaining about their fukutaichos. Hitsugaya because Matsumoto is lazy, and is always sleeping or drinking sake. Byakuya because he is jealous, he's in love with Renji and believes Renji to be in love with Ichigo. Renji just lost the game now he has to go kiss Byakuya. As soon as their lips meet Byakuya takes it as a sign of acceptance and both disappear for the rest of the night.

At the same time on the other side of the area Mayuri has entered the scene with Nemu following close behind. He finds Zaraki and starts on a rant for everyone to quiet down they are disturbing his experimenting time. No one pays attention so he eventually gives up to go blow up a few people in his squad, never noticing that Nemu is no longer following him. She snuck off with Ishida sometime during his rant. Several hours later when he notices his missing fukutaicho Mayuri returns to the party to rant some more about her getting lost, by this time everyone is just annoyed with him and they knock him out and throw him out the door.

After all the commotion caused by Mayuri, Ichigo and Shunsui once again begin the drinking game only now with new rules. The loser has to kiss a person of the winner's choice. This round went on slightly longer than the last one. Inevitably the winner was Shunsui, he just had to much experience for Ichigo to beat. Shunsui simply picked the first person, besides his Nanao-chan, for Ichigo to kiss. I t just happened to be Matsumoto, making Ichigo freak out and protest. Suddenly Ichigo just takes sucks it up runs up and kisses her. He was very surprised to feel her kiss back, so they simply disappear from the party and well, it isn't exactly a sight the Hitsugaya wanted to walk in on.

After the drinking contest was over Shunsui went off to find his Nanao-chan. After much searching of the Eleventh division compound, he eventually found her, and much to his surprise she was wrapped around the giant captain of the Eleventh division. The two in the questionable position simply glared until he left. After this he merely wondered around the party aimlessly. He eventually came to the bar that had been set up sometime during the night. Once he reached he took a seat next to Yoruichi and began to bemoan his lot in life and that he lost his Nanao-chan to a fight-loving madman. Yoruichi simply carts him off to help him feel better and Soi Fong chose to follow her mentor and possibly join the proceedings.

Soon Hanatarou arrived looking for Ichigo and company, however the only ones he found were Orihime and Chado, it seemed everyone else had disappeared. When he had finished talking with the two of them, he started to leave. Just as he got to the exit Hanatarou was spotted by Yumichika who decided that he most definitely needed a make over. Yumichika then proceeded to drag Hanatarou off in spite of all of the protests Hanatarou put forth.

After telling Hanatarou by Orihime goes in search of some bean curd and peanut butter for a snack. During her search she runs into Ukitake and she begins to enlighten him about the wonders of chocolate coated ramen. They decide to leave the party and walk and talk. They aren't seen again until the group meets up again the next morning and oddly enough Orihime is wearing his clothes.

Back at the scene of the make over, Yumichika was just finishing with Hanatarou's new haircut and was starting on a new wardrobe. After the transformation was complete Yumichika was absolutely delighted with the results. This resulted in him randomly deciding to ravish Hanatarou much to the latter's surprise.

Now sitting nearly alone in the courtyard, as almost everyone else had left, were Rukia and Chado. After a while they decide to leave the compound and go an a walk. Chado was being his normal quiet calm self while Rukia talked up a storm about Chappy the bunny. As Rukia was babbling Chado couldn't help but observe her and think of how he wanted to be with her. So randomly he leaned down and kissed her. After that the next time they were seen was when it came time to leave for the human world again.

After drinking all of the sake he felt like, Ikkaku began to look for everyone else only too realize that they were all gone, and not only that but they had pretty much all hooked up as well. So feeling left out he decided that he needed a little bit of luck. Then performed his luck luck dance. It worked better this time than when he fought Ichigo because randomly someone landed on him. Looking closely at the person draped over him Ikkaku realized it was the woman who had helped Ichigo and crew enter Seireitei the first time, Kukaku Shiba. So he just decided to thank his luck picked her up and ran off.

Long after this the party finally came to an end being as the only people left were Hitsugaya and Yachiru. They stuck around looking at the stars and wondering how all of the new couples might fair, especially with their division counterparts. When they finally decided to leave Hitsugaya walked Yachiru to her door. As he turned to leave he hesitated turning to give Yachiru a light kiss on the cheek. After that he blushed madly and flash stepped next door to his own division.

This is my first story ever, please review it. I might write some follow-up stories for each group if anyone is interested.


End file.
